The Grimsley Chronicles (Pokemon Diary)
by MiloticOne
Summary: Ever wonder what life is like in Grimsley's eyes? Now you can find out. It all starts as a day off, then things get ruined by a Pokemon League meeting. This is my first fanfiction published, so I hope you all like it! Also, this is a wip. I will add on more to this, don't think that this is it! See a typo? Let me know and I'll fix it!


Man oh man... I never thought that I would find myself in this situation.

I'm actually writing in a diary- I mean, journal. Wow. I'm pathetic.

Shauntal said that perhaps I should write the daily events in my life down into this journal. I was quite reluctant to do this, but I eventually came to a decision and would give it a shot.

 **Entry 1**

Finally, for once, I was given a day off. When you're a busy member of the Elite Four, like me, days off are quite rare, so it's best to make the most of them. When it just so happens I get a break from all the hassle of the Pokemon League, I head down to the casino, the sole place I obtain my riches. I've never lost a single game in my entire life. I'm the luckiest man alive, I don't mind saying. Some people tell me that my luck will run out eventually, but they are all wrong, and forever will be.

Just as I was preparing to go to the casino down in Castelia, I heard my Xtranceiever ringing. Oh, who could it be? It was none other than Cynthia, here to ruin the day by calling a Pokemon League meeting. Attendnence is mandatory, so I'll lose my job if I don't show up.

I was one of the first to arrive, since I was currently in Driftveil, which was where the meeting was held. I had brought one of my decks of cards with me, I believe it was the one I had gotten from the Mauville City Game Corner. I figured that a good way to pass the time until the meeting starts would be to play some Solitare. I'm not really the biggest fan of that game, though, mainly because it doesn't involve betting or winning money. I'm more of a twenty-one person. To many people, I am considered a worldwide champion of the game, due to the fact that I have never lost once.

The next person who arrived was my good friend Burgh. He's quite the talented artist, I must say. I've been to his gym before, and the first thing I see are a large collection of the paintings he has created of the years. Each and every one of them are beautiful! Oh, I wish I had his skills. The best thing I can draw is a stickperson.

Burgh sat down next to me and began talking about all the 9-year-olds that had challenged him throughout the day so far.

"None of those kids stood a chance against my Levanny!" Burgh said with a jolly sparkle in his eye. I could tell that he was in a good mood today. "All the battles today have inspired me to create a new painting! I think I'll call it: 'Victory'!"

Man, having Burgh as a friend is great. He's such a positive influence.

Burgh and I were still engaging in a conversation when we saw two more people come in. They were Steven and Wallace. Steven is the Hoenn Pokemon League Champion, and Wallace is the Sootopolis City Gym Leader.

I've always wanted to visit Sootopolis, but I've never found the time to plan a trip. (Once again, days off are not common)

"NEVER FEAR, WALLACE THE FABULOUS IS HERE!" I heard Wallace yell. Honestly, he had no reason to be that loud, considering the fact that there were only five people in the room, including himself.

I really cannot get over Wallace's outfit. In my opinion, it's far too skimpy for a man to wear. Who wears an undershirt that only covers half your chest?! Not me, for sure. Although, it does make somewhat sense that Wallace dresses the way he does, since he is a Water-type trainer and a Contest star. I wouldn't be surprised if Wallace is gay. He's also the most flamboyant human being in the universe.

Cynthia was beginning her first sentence when suddenly we all heard someone bawling. I looked to my left, and I saw Wallace with his face buried in his arms. Steven was patting him on the back.

"There, there, Wallace. It's okay. Let it all out." Steven cooed. Winona was looking at Wallace in annoyance.

Judging by the way things looked, I pretty much knew what had happened. Winona went up to Wallace, and the second Wallace saw Winona, Wallace started bawling because seeing Winona reminded him of his declined proposal. Oh. So he's not gay? Hm. Interesting.

"Wallace, it has been two years. You really need to move on. And, I'm already engaged to N!" Winona said. This made Wallace stop crying and look directly at Winona.

"Did you say that you are engaged to N? N as in Ghetsis' son?!" Wallace asked, infuriated, with tears still streaming down his face.

"Yes!" Winona replied. "We've been engaged for five months!"

And just like that, Wallace stomped out of the building."Oh, I've got a bone to pick with _him._ " he mumbled.


End file.
